


Secret Room

by nochick_fics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: Ed indulges in his dirty little secret in a dirty little room.





	Secret Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greedxed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedxed/gifts).



> Written in 2009.

The room was small and dank and seedy.  But it had a bed; that was all that mattered.  
  
That was all they needed.  
  
Ed walked in first, cringing at the sight of his surroundings.   He peeled off his coat and draped it across the back of a chair before taking a seat.  His golden eyes perused the room and he began to contemplate whether or not he really wanted to be naked there, writhing around on sheeting that probably hadn't been changed in ages.    
  
Yes, he did.    
  
He  _wanted_  to get dirty.  Just the thought of it made his cock twitch with excitement.  As he had done so often in the past, Ed tried not to let his mind linger too long on what he was about to do; it was better just to leave it go.  Better just to let it happen and hate himself for it later, after he'd blown his load... although it felt much better hating himself  _while_  he let that thing fuck him, didn't it?  As his left hand wandered between his legs, he couldn't help but admit that it felt pretty goddamn good--  
  
"Getting started without me?"  
  
Ed's face contorted in irritation as Greed entered the room.  He removed his hand (much to his body's chagrin) and folded his arms across his chest as he glared at the Homunculus, who was leaning back against the closed door and watching him with an amused grin.  
  
"Fuck you," he snapped.  
  
"That's the plan."  Greed pulled off his glasses and placed them on top of a nearby dresser.  "Come here," he beckoned, wasting no time at all slipping out of his vest and letting it fall to the floor.  
  
Ed gritted his teeth in agitation... and anticipation.  Normally, he would have never allowed himself to be ordered around by  _anyone_ , let alone this false human. But still...

The teen stood up and walked over to Greed, stopping in front of him, torn between wanting to knock that shit-eating smirk off of his face and dropping to his knees to suck him off.  
  
He chose the latter.  
  
Making short work of such annoyances as buttons and zippers, Ed quickly freed Greed's cock and wrapped his lips around it, closing his eyes and wincing as he was bombarded by the reluctantly welcome intrusion into his mouth, sliding along his tongue and hitting the back of his throat, and he eagerly swallowed the burst of salty warmth that spurted into him.  He could hear the Homunculus moaning above him and sucked harder, splaying his right hand against Greed's chest and fondling himself with his left.    
  
Greed laced his fingers through Ed's hair and thrust his hips as he gently fucked him, exercising all of his will not to gag the poor boy.  When he began to feel his self-control slipping, he hissed sharply and pulled the teen's hair back, his cock throbbing hard in protest as it was removed from Ed's mouth.    
  
"Get on the bed," he whispered shakily.  
  
They made their way over to the bed and flopped down on the dingy mattress amid an entanglement of shed clothes.  Greed took a moment to savor Ed's body, running his hand along the teen's metal and flesh, gazing at him as if beholding some rare and priceless treasure.  Ed turned away, embarrassed by the Homunculus' appraising stare... although his body _very clearly_  felt otherwise about his roaming hands.  And when Greed's hand stole between Ed's legs and grabbed onto his cock, it was all the teen could do not to cry out as he stroked him teasingly, smoothing the wetness that had leaked from him across his entire length.  
  
"Hurry up," Ed muttered, every inch of his being overcome with disgust and desire.    
  
Without further hesitation, Greed flipped Ed over onto his stomach.  He nudged his way between the teen's legs and grinned down at that oh-so-perfect backside, ignoring the temptation to smack it lest he find himself with a transmuted blade to the throat. Like last time.  He reached over the bed and fished a small bottle of lube out of his pocket.  Ed flinched when he felt cool liquid dribble between his cheeks--the jerk never even  _tried_  to warm it before pouring it on him.  Greed's finger prodded him slowly, almost methodically.  He added another one, once again taking great care in the midst of their combined want so as not to hurt him in any way.  Ed closed his eyes and focused on the sensation of being fingered, clutching the musty sheets beneath him and arching his ass back to force the digits deeper. The Homunculus applied more lube before adding a third, twisting and twirling and curling as he worked the teen open, and Ed blushed in horror as he realized the wet, sloshing sound was coming from his own body.  
  
Greed gently withdrew his fingers and rubbed the rest of the lube onto himself, not that he needed it by that point.  He pulled Ed to his knees and slid his cock along the crack of the his ass until it reached its target.  He then pressed forward until he he felt the tip penetrate the teen and gingerly pushed the rest of the way in, giving them both a moment to adjust in spite of an almost blinding urge to pound him into the bed.    
  
Ed let out a shuddering sigh as he began to move, burying his face in the bed as he fucked himself on the Homunculus' cock.  Greed grabbed onto Ed's hips and held himself steady, mesmerized by the sight of being devoured by the young man's body.  Finally, he thrust forward slightly as Ed pushed back and was rewarded with a muted whimper as his cock brushed the blond's prostate.  He pulled out and did it again, a bit harder this time, and Ed let out a muffled, yet resounding cry as the sheets ripped away from the mattress in the throes of his ecstasy.  
  
Greed leaned forward and draped his body across Ed's back, planting one hand beside his and using the other to reach under him and grab his cock, stroking it as he fucked him.  Ed let loose a string of profanities, his voice laced with pleasure and pain, his body trembling under the assault of Greed's touch.  The teen pushed back hard, letting Greed's cock fill him, then forced his hips forward and slid through his hand, over and over as they settled into an increasing rhythm, the room filled with the sound of sloppy wet fucking and Ed's lust-ridden cursing and the steadily growing creak of the bed until--    
  
_"... gonna come... I'm gonna come..."_  
  
Ed bucked into Greed's fist one last time before his body erupted, turning him into a quivering heap as he came, drenching the bed beneath him.  Greed grunted sharply as Ed tightened around him and he bit down into his own lip in lieu of sinking his teeth into the boy's left shoulder, which still bore the marks of their previous romp.  After pumping him dry, Greed stuck his cum-soaked fingers into Ed's mouth and the teen sucked on them eagerly.  Finally losing the last of his restraint, he slammed into Ed, once, twice, three times, and then came hard into his ass, wrapping his arms around him in a vise-like grip as he filled him.  When he was finished, he collapsed on top of Ed and pinned him against the damp sheet, gasping for air.    
  
After allowing him a moment to recover, Ed elbowed him in the side.  
  
"I can't breathe, asshole."  
  
"You can breathe just fine if you can talk to me like that," Greed pointed out, rolling off of him and sitting up in the bed.  He sighed deeply in contentment and looked around at the four dilapidated walls.  "I like this room," he said.  
  
"Figures you would," Ed replied.  He turned over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling.  "Find a nicer place next time or I'm not showing up."  
  
"Alright, alright."  Without warning, Greed bent down and placed a chaste kiss on the young alchemist's lips.  He pulled away and stared into Ed's face, his lips curving into a small, knowing smile.  
  
"What?" Ed asked, his eyebrows drawing together in suspicion.  
  
"You let me kiss you," Greed said.  "I think you're starting to like me."  
  
A split second later, he was picking himself up off the ground.  Accepting his defeat, he chuckled softly to himself as he untangled his clothing from Ed's and went into the bathroom.  
  
"Don't worry.  Your secret's safe with me," he said as he closed the door behind him.  
  
What the fuck?  Ed frowned as the sound of running water hit his ears.  Like Greed?  _Hell_ no, he  _hated_  that asshole.   _Despised_  him!  It was bad enough that he was fucking him; there was  _no way in the world_ anything more than that would ever come out of it.    
  
"No fucking way," he grumbled to himself.  
  
He would never fall for someone-- _something_ \--as deplorable as Greed.  
  
_Never._  
  
Still believing this to be true, Ed moved onto his side and scowled at the run-down wall as he waited for his turn in the bathroom... and he was most certainly  _not_  wondering if it was even possible to French kiss the bastard without his tongue getting cut all to hell.

Something to find out next time.


End file.
